The Perfidy of Nothingness
by Minamoto Miyuki
Summary: Naraku uses others to do his dirty work, Kagura trust no one and is loyal to know one, now where does Kanna's loyalty stand?


The perfidy of nothingness  
  
By: Pyro Kitty   
  
A/n: Oo lala, my first Inu-Yasha fic! Incase you live in America and haven't   
  
seen as far as episode 42, Kanna and Kagura are Naraku's (the really REALLY   
  
cute evil guy) detachments (or you could say offspring) (CHILDREN, YOU   
  
IDIOT). Kanna is a creepy white Youkai who represents nothingness, her   
  
weapon (of sorts) is a mirror that can rob people of their souls (oh yeah,   
  
that's right, YOU HAVE NO SOUL), odd enough Kanna is the older of the   
  
two. Kagura is a wind Youkai who could pass as a taller female version of   
  
Hiei (oh come one, the eye's are a given), she can manipulate the dead and   
  
other badass stuff. Now enjoy the fic!  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
***  
  
Kanna watched placidly as her sister, Kagura, approached her.  
  
"Why, did you tell him?" Kagura asked her older sister furiously.  
  
"I never said I wouldn't."  
  
"Kanna, you bitch! I almost lost my life because of you!" Kagura screamed   
  
fighting back the urge to slap the white youkai.   
  
"Nothingness acts, as nothingness should."  
  
"Kanna, you have a brain! Use it! Wouldn't you think some things are meant   
  
to be kept to yourself?"  
  
"I do as I am ordered, nothing more."  
  
"So your saying your loyalty lies with *him*"  
  
"My loyalty lies with no one."  
  
This infuriated Kagura even more. And she would have acted on her   
  
frustration if Kohaku had not interfered.  
  
"What is it now?" Kagura said giving Kohaku a questioning stare.  
  
Kohaku ignored her and turned toward the white youkai. "He requests your   
  
presence."   
  
Not needing to be confirmed of who 'he' is.  
  
Kagura glared at Kohaku expecting something to be said to her, but nothing   
  
was as the boy turned and walked out of sight. Kagura then resume to being   
  
furious at her sister.  
  
"Your not going are you?" She glared  
  
Kanna said nothing  
  
"Kanna, if you dare say anything to him. . ."  
  
"There's nothing you can do, he has the power to destroy you within his   
  
hands."  
  
Kagura glared, one thing Kagura excelled in was knowing when she was   
  
facing defeat.  
  
The emotionless Youkai started off in the direction where she knew Naraku   
  
would be, saying nothing else to the other youkai. Even though the youkai   
  
was, supposedly, to represent nothingness, she still wondered what Naraku   
  
wanted of her. For not very often does Naraku include her in his plan. She   
  
was merely used to show him what was to be shown and inform him of his   
  
enemies' whereabouts an underdog of sorts, some would say.   
  
Kanna pondered on a couple of possibilities as she approached the sliding   
  
bamboo door of the room Naraku was normally in.   
  
"Kanna, come in." Naraku said as she slid the door open and walked in.   
  
"Kanna, your sister has betrayed me and now I only have you to trust."  
  
Kanna didn't reply.  
  
"You have always done what you where told, and now I have a task for you to   
  
fulfill. It will require much, but in return you will be granted what Kagura   
  
always wanted."  
  
No need reminding her of that, she knew very well the little wish of freedom   
  
her sister held onto.  
  
"What will you have me do?" Kanna asked  
  
"You will take on the form as a human and aide in my plan to kill Inu-Yasha."  
  
If Kanna was capable of emotions she would have gasped. Take on the form   
  
of a human, was that even possible?   
  
"I have my ways, Kanna." Naraku stated as though he had just read her mind   
  
(though he probably didn't need to)   
  
"How would you have me kill Inu-Yasha? You have tried many times and have   
  
always failed."  
  
Naraku didn't answer, but instead smiled an evil smile, a smile full of malice   
  
and terror, with the promise of death towards those of whom he wished it for.  
  
***  
  
Pyro Kitty: Yah I know this is short but it's a prologue. The next chapter will   
  
be much longer. And I don't intended on going into full detail of his little plot   
  
cause what's the point of spoiling the whole story in the first chapter, huh? I'm   
  
not going to FORCE you to review. But reviews always manage to put a smile   
  
on my face. Oh and if I screwed up any grammar (I normally screw up a there/their/they're along the way) PLEASE OH PLEASE POINT THEM OUT! 


End file.
